Time Runs Out
by Fugert
Summary: Earth-0225 is in its quest to conquer multiple timelines after the creation of time travel. Gumball, as well as many other individuals, are now on their own to survive and to find a home. Peace is a memory and world domination is now a reality. Time runs out focuses on many stories of both small and big characters from all over the multiverse.
1. Hegemony

Earth - 0225

The multiverse is full of both dystopian and utopian realities, with World War 3 in one Earth and World peace in another, but time works in mysterious ways, and as soon as time travel was invented the desire for power came along with it two.

Earth 0225 had managed to conquer it's timeline completely, humanity was lead towards total hegemony.

Soon with new discoveries in technologies, Earth 0225 went under the name of the Horizon Initiative, their main goals were to conquer different timelines across the multiverse.

Armies were crushed, Nations fell, Worlds were burned.

And it all started with the machine.

The point was to change human history, to knock it off in a better direction.

There were many problems with time itself, the machine was supposed to work like a teleporter, but the Earth is orbiting the sun at 60,000 miles an hour so the traveler would be lost in space since Earth is now behind the position of the machine, and that's ignoring the fact the Sun moves too along with the galaxy so the traveler would be dead in interstellar space.

But there were more friendly options like wormholes.

People were easy to manipulate before the Enlightenment in 14th century England, the revolution was incited by revealing the most embarrassing secrets of the monarchies at the time, and an empire was born, the people were taught steam-power, germs, health, modern military strategies, the schematics of essential objects.

Day and night pass in seconds, generations have gone in the blink of an eye, time goes by and the seasons go by, great structures are built and modern medicine and militaries are created.

Humans now exist with the acknowledgment of international peace, the future is built on kindness and love, no one has to die to wars, to diseases, the utopian future of Earth 0225 is now complete.

However, the need for power still existed, the traveler that had changed humanity, yet this utopian future never happened.

This is what happened.

The whole population was observed and monitored to protect the master plan.

If humanity was to succeed then the traveler would have to outlive death.

Scientists worked on the cure for aging and so the conquest of Earth 0225 was underway.

Freedom was removed, there was to be no communication, no information, the traveler ruled indisputed, for those who did not follow? Great justice was served, in the name of peace.

Two thousand years have passed and Earth 0225 was now fully dominated and controlled.

The traveler had total domination, unimaginable power.

There was no love, no art, no freedom, no fun, there was only power.

Who could stop him now? Who would dare? The monarch of Earth, pilot of the human race, the god of time. Nothing could stop him.

So the conquest for other worlds began, the multiverse would be ruled under his name.

They will all soon learn.

"I am in control."


	2. Return of Zach

**Earth 05**

**Gumball's Earth**

* * *

The night was cloudy and dark, a storm was coming.

Gumball and Anais were on their way back from Joyful burger carrying three large bags.

"Did you… order all of this?" Gumball said struggling to carry the food back home.

"It's dad, you should have seen the receipt." Anais replied.

"I'm not surprised." Gumball replied.

Gumball was worried about the test he was supposed to take tomorrow on math, Penny offered to help him in the library on their free time, which he gladly accepted. He had good grades so far, the plan is to keep it that way.

Gumball snapped back to reality as a loud noise that sounded like a trumpet was heard all across Elmore.

His ears shot up as fast as he heard it.

"What's that?" Gumball asked

"Maybe band kids." Anais replied.

Gumball looked up in the sky once again, within a millisecond a tsunami of light consumed his surroundings, and then there was darkness.

"AGH! My eyes!" Gumball yells as he drops to his knees covering his eyes with his paws.

He could hear screams and loud booms.

Gumball rubs his eyes to see a huge mushroom cloud from far away.

Before Gumball has any time to react he hears the sounds of the shockwave and the wind getting louder, in an instant there is a loud crack, and darkness.

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

Sirens blare in the background, the sky is on fire, and Gumball is waking up to a broken leg and ringing ears.

He is above a pile of rocks that used to be a building.

Breaths barely enter Gumball's lungs, he manages to pull away some of the debris that is pinning his leg down, then it hits hin.

"Oh god, Anais." Gumball says as he tries to get up but falls in the concrete.

"Where is she?"

Everything is destroyed, and most likely people he knew are now dead.

Gumball tries again to get up and manages to hop on his left leg trying to find Anais.

People are alive, he sees everyone trying to get out and find their family if they're not 10 feet underground already.

Gumball can't go any further, he rests and sits down on what's left of what once was a wall.

About 30 minutes later Gumball hears footsteps and the sound of metal rattling.

The boots of a soldier with a gas mask come into view, he's wearing an orange uniform, he points his gun at Gumball.

Gumball looks back and closes his eyes, and the soldier lowers his gun.

He takes off his mask as he looks around at the disaster, the dead people, the fires, and the sirens, he looks down at the floor.

Then he puts his mask back on and walks away to do his job.

* * *

**Earth - 1904**

It is currently the year 2170, The Horizon Initiative has attacked. I am Nathan, a blue male cat, I fight for the Insurgency.

A few months ago a stranger came around to help, his name was Rob, he said he can help us hold back the Horizon Initiative by using a place known as "The Void."

He said the Initiative is using the void to travel throughout the multiverse, at this point, I don't know if I should be more scared or confused. The Initiative is a threat to us, I have killed and I will continue to until I can find a way to bring peace to my home.

We are headed to Europe where we hope to launch an invasion, Rob said he wants our help to go back home, that he has been trapped in the so-called "Void." for months.

I don't know how things will turn out, but if we do manage to succeed in this I hope to travel with Rob so we can help other timelines with less fortunate… events.

Everything will be okay.

I hope.

* * *

Rob sits on the chair on his tent inside the base, finishing his work with the remote.

He was sucked back inside the void, left to die again.

But he did not stay there, the void connects timelines, different realities, and Rob managed to escape, finding Earth - 1904.

He was close to finding out how it all worked.

There is something bigger than The Horizon Initiative, something bigger than the Void, the multiverse consists of timelines, but one, in particular, stands out.

Effects this timeline can cause changes among the whole multiverse and the void, but he can't access it, this reality supports a different type of life.

As Rob stands up from his chair he inspects the remote in his hand.

He needs to find Gumball, together they can fix everything.

Just like the old days.

* * *

**Outskirts of Elmore**

**2 Months after the attack**

Zach was lost, he wondered in the desert and the clear blue sky, with black robes shielding him from the heat of the sun

He now had no purpose, all thanks to Gumball.

As he made his way to Elmore his thoughts were filled with revenge.

He got out of the void and is now an outcast.

He can feel Gumball's presence, so close to him, and as he looks at the destroyed city he is filled with rage.

"Gumball." He whispered under his breath.

Zach let out a scream as he dropped to his knees in the middle of the desert

"**GUUMBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!**"

* * *

_This chapter is short, I know. I'm getting everything together, this is just a small part of what's to come in the next chapters._


End file.
